


Day 15: Morning Lazy Sex

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [16]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Age Difference, Bill has to get to work, Biting, Campbell has a new nickname, Campbell has eaten the sweets though, Campbell is 19, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, He's lucky it's halloween, Lazy Sex, M/M, Masters is in his 40s, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Bill wakes up to a sleepy Campbell, cuteness ahead!!
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Day 15: Morning Lazy Sex

Bill woke up before Campbell, an abnormal event indeed, the boy’s face hidden in the man’s neck, softly snoring into it. “My Campbell.” Bill whispers happily, leaning a hand up to stroke the younger one’s hair gently. He turns his head gently to look down at the boy, his legs tangled with Bill’s, arms wrapped around his waist. He mumbles something in his sleep, lips kissing against Bill’s neck. “Campbell?” Bill whispers, so as not to frighten him. “Bill.” He whispers back, fluttering his eyes open gently. “Hello.” Bill smiles watching a smile grow on Campbell’s face. “Hi.” He chirps, rubbing a hand against Bill’s chest. “Sleep well?” Bill helps the boy move up to lay on top of him, his head resting against Bill’s chest. “Yeah.” He responds, voice cracked from sleep. “That’s good.” Bill’s hand moves to his back, rubbing up and down before sleeping his hand under the shirt making Campbell shiver. “Cold hands.” He mumbles, kissing Bill’s chest. “I’m sorry.” Bill says, leaning down to kiss the boy’s messy hair. Bill lifts his head, kissing down Campbell's chest, his head hiding under the covers. Bill stretches up, stroking his foot up and down Campbell’s back. He lets out a gentle groan, lips resting on Bill’s stomach just above his waistband.

Bill shivers, feeling the boy’s fingers dipping into his boxers. The man hooks his hands under Campbell’s shoulders pulling him back up to rest on his chest. “I’ve got a better idea.” Bill whispers, hand slipping down and hooking Campbell’s legs either side of his hips. “Yeah?” Campbell whispers, kissing Bill’s neck. “Well it starts like this.” Bill shuffles Campbell’s briefs down, before bending the boy’s knees. “Sounds good.” Campbell yawns against his neck. Bill pushes his own boxers down just enough. “Like this?” Bill asks, the boy nodding against his shoulder. Bill hooks a finger under Campbell’s chin, connecting their lips as he moves into Campbell gently. “Good.” Campbell mutters, a hand scratching at Bill’s chest. “Don’t fall back asleep.” Bill smiles against their lips. Campbell groans, pushing himself up. “I won’t.” He mutters, moving gently his hands sliding to Bill’s shoulders. “Good.” Bill grazes his teeth along Campbell’s jaw.

Bill bites Campbell’s lip, mid-kiss. The boy shivers, face falling into Bill’s shoulder. “I’ve got you.” Bill whispers, dragging his fingers down the boy’s back. The boy whimpers, biting at Bill’s shoulder, breathing heavily into it. “Talk to me.” Bill encourages, the boy’s head twisting so his mouth rested against the man’s neck, starting to suck the skin. “Tell me.” Bill whispers, brushing a hand through Campbell’s hair. “I’m-” Campbell starts, biting into Bill’s neck as he releases. “I didn’t know I was dating a vampire.” Bill jokes, feeling a sting in his neck from where Campbell bit it. Campbell lifts his head, droopy eyed and hair messy. “Do you wanna get up?” Bill asks, his hand starting to brush the hair. “Or.” He mutters, kissing at the bite mark, down to Bill’s chest till he reaches his stomach and rests his head down. “I could just sleep right here.” Campbell yawns, wrapping his arms around Bill’s waist. “You could do that, yes.” Bill smiles, stroking a hand down Campbell’s back, feeling the slight shiver as his body reacted. 

Bill stood in the bathroom by the mirror, having pried the sleeping Campbell off of him, still having to get ready for work. “My little vampire.” Bill chuckles, brushing his fingers over the teeth marks. “How am I going to explain this?” He jumps when he feels Campbell hug him from behind. “It’s a costume.” Campbell mutter’s into his back. “It is halloween.” Bill turns to face the boy. “I completely forgot. So what’s the idea? Am I all pale because I’m pre-vampire? Add some blood dripping from it?” Campbell stands on his tippy toes touching the marks carefully. “Didn’t know I bit you that hard.” He chuckles. “Must taste good.” Campbell brushes his hand behind Bill’s neck, humming in agreement. “You should wear your collar up.” Campbell says, taking hold of Bill’s collar and lifting it up. “Like vampires do.” He smiles. “You’ll be back for when the trick or treaters come round?” Bill sees that cheeky smile on Campbell’s face. “Yes I will so don’t eat all the candy.” He warns, waving his finger in front of Campbell’s face. “I’ll only eat one… or two… or three.” He turns to run as Bill realises. “Oh you’ve already eaten some.” Bill chases after him, lifting him up into a hug. “Wondered why you were so quiet.” Bill says, kissing at Campbell’s face. 


End file.
